His Fight
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: The fire flickered at her finger tips warning him not to do anything stupid. Maleficent looked as confident as ever yet his courage never wavered. He took a step forward and she send a ball of fire streaming towards him. It missed him by a good few feet. He knew she was giving him a warning, a chance to back out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Keepers**

He had an hour to get home and if he didn't make it... Well he didn't want to imagine what would happen. His plan was risky and he knew it but he also knew that he had to do this. It was now or never. He stayed in the shadows taking quick strides trying to stay as quiet as possible. His back was pressed up against the side of the Cinderella castle. His breathing was shallow and he struggled to keep the noise down.

Foot steps could be heard heading towards him and he ducked out of sight behind a perfectly manicured bush. He peered over the bush just in time to see an animatronic pirate stiffly walking towards FrontierLand. He stood abruptly and took off in the direction of the pirate. His fist came into the cool metal of the pirate. A short struggle ensued and eventually the pirate laid limp on the ground.

He was getting closer to his goal. Soon he would have it. He went on looking for the next villain to appear. A faint noise echoed from somewhere behind him and he whirled around. His eyes scanned the dark park but found nothing. He took another cautious step forward listening for any sign that he was being followed. When he heard nothing else he relaxed slightly and carried on.

Forty-five minutes. That's all the time he had to finish this before he needed to be home. Forty-five minutes, anything more and they would find him. He was racing the clock and he didn't seem to be wining. The seconds ticked by. He could almost hear them.

He was just heading down Main Street giving up hope when he heard it. The one sound he had been looking for all night. That bone chilling cackle that haunted his dreams. He turned slowly his eyes glistening in the moon light. There she stood before him in her purple and green robes.

The fire flickered at her finger tips warning him not to do anything stupid. Maleficent looked as confident as ever yet his courage never wavered. He took a step forward and she send a ball of fire streaming towards him. It missed him by a good few feet. He knew she was giving him a warning, a chance to back out.

His feet moved forward not caring that his life was in danger. He had to do this. For him, for his friends, for everyone who ever loved Disney. Before he knew it his feet were moving faster and he lunged at her. She sent a fire ball hurtling towards him but he dodged it easily. His training had paid off. He could do this he thought.

A cocky grin spread across his face, courage of unknown amounts swelling in his chest. His hand clasped her robe pulling her to the ground. She let out a puff of air due to the impact of her fall. As she regained her breath he pushed her down. His foot on her throat. He did it. He was going to win this and stop all this nonsense once and for all.

The thought of victory washed over him for a moment distracting him just long enough for her to send a fire ball straight into his chest. He flew backwards landing on the cool cement. He tried to sit up. His shirt felt sticky only once he looked down did he realize that it was blood. His own blood. It flowed from cuts and gashes all over his body. The main source however was the area where the fire ball had connected with him.

He pushed himself up only to watch as the evil fairy disappeared. His eyes traveled down to his watch. Fifteen minutes past when he was supposed to be back. They must be suspicious by now. For all he knew they would be barreling in here any second. He took unsteady step after unsteady step. Once to the gate of the Magic Kingdom he let the tiredness he felt over come him. Everything was becoming dark and he didn't know what to do.

A flash of blonde was the last thing he saw before his eyes drifted shut. He gathered every once of strength he had and mumbled "I'm sorry."

The darkness took over fully and his body slumped to the ground.

"Maybeck." Charlene choked out.

Tears streamed down her face as she tried to stop the bleeding even though she knew it was no use. He was gone. He would never be by her side again but she tried all she could to help him. Her screams filled the quiet night and that's how she was found in the morning. Screaming and sobbing over his dead body his blood covering her hands and clothes.

 **Well... that just happened. Did you guys figure out it was Maybeck before I actually said it? Anyway did you like it? Review, please review. I really appreciate all the reviews I get.**

 **Hugs and Kisses**

 **WildHeartsR5**


End file.
